


捕捉月亮

by shanatom



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanatom/pseuds/shanatom
Summary: 百万里挑一的后续，与性无关的性。
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	捕捉月亮

It will not hurt me when I am old,  
A running tide where moonlight burned  
Will not sting me like silver snakes;  
The years will make me sad and cold,  
It is the happy heart that breaks.

\--Sara Teasdale

-

我们把所有的灯都关上吧。格雷茨卡对怀里的人说。

他的提议并非没有道理。距离人类发明出电灯的两个世纪过去后，光污染沿着各大洲人口的聚集中心的张牙舞爪地蔓延，以一种比神话中巨狼芬里尔还要凶猛的架势将天空中的星体尽数吞没。慕尼黑是其中为数不多的例外，它的夜晚总被笼罩在淡淡的星光之下，偶尔不需要驱车去远郊也能幸运地观测到一条相对完整的银河带。就连此刻的窗外，那些星星正围绕周身晕染出明亮的雾气，如同尚未消散的白日余晖。

“不行。”基米希断然回绝道，他讨厌黑暗，更讨厌在黑暗里受人摆布的感觉。

于是格雷茨卡做出了让步，他踱步去往前厅，再原路返回，在将光源一个接一个熄灭时，留下了一盏橘黄色的小床头灯。它是圆柱型的，只有巴掌大小，但整间卧室中最不起眼的浮尘也能平等地被它纳入照明范围以内。基米希留给他的最初印象也像这么回事。

他的小床头灯正坐在床边等着他，床头桌上放着两杯喝剩一小半的咖啡。

“要不要玩个游戏？”他在格雷茨卡快走到跟前的时候也抛出了一个提议，“看我们今晚谁先忍住不碰对方，先碰的那一个就算输。”

“那你赢了。”格雷茨卡不假思索地俯下身，从对方的呼吸间偷走了一个吻。

基米希的脸唰一下涨红了，略带不满地瞪着他。他早该猜到他的男朋友是多么擅长另辟蹊径，就算格雷茨卡是那些准备登上高塔上拯救公主的骑士，门上刻着一道难以解除的魔咒，他也不会留在原地苦苦思索，而是直接开挖地道闯进去。

他的骑士坐下来，再一次静静从身后搂住了他。在家中基米希不再拿发胶定型，散乱的短发乖巧地蹭着格雷茨卡的脖颈处的皮肤。自从确定了交往关系后，他们默契地将性的频率控制在每周三次以内，不包括通过视频或电话隔空打飞机的次数。临近转会窗前夕，能够真正见上对方一面的机会也不算多，不过每次碰上头，无论是结束比赛当晚还是假期当中的某一天，他都会特地要求基米希先换上俱乐部的球衣，再把他往死里干。基米希也在那几个月里格外照顾他的心情，暂时敛去一些不那么要紧的锋芒，表现得体贴又温柔。没有多少基米希考虑不到的事，只要他愿意去考虑。

还有那么几回，他想要格雷茨卡得到充分的放松，于是告诉他，我自己来。

然后基米希跨坐在他的腰上，开始给自己扩张，尽管小心翼翼，他依旧在伸进第三根手指的时候就倒吸一口气，露出痛苦的神情。

而格雷茨卡充分尊重他的想法，整个过程没有额外的动作，只是注视着，仿佛发生在下半身的事跟他的上半身完全脱节了，他被切割成两个部分，一半展现欲望，一半展现好奇。

“需要点帮助吗？”他靠在床头，双臂垫在脑后，饶有兴致地模仿起餐厅服务员的腔调。

基米希缓慢、坚定地摇摇头，扶着格雷茨卡的东西，就这么坐了下去。他把他含得很深，上下律动的时候始终咬紧嘴唇，只在极其偶尔的情况下溢出一两声呜咽。格雷茨卡打量他的眼神也愈发灼热，带着生物学家般的探究心理，就像突然间他身上的这个人不再是基米希，而是一个尚未被记载进任何图谱的全新物种，它有小巧的身体，好动的性情，偏深色的金发被汗水浸湿后在旅馆昏暗的灯下闪着光。他一时间看入了神，连自己什么时候泄了出来都不知道。

生活的不确定性引人浮想联翩。直至鲁梅尼格亲自公布谜底的前一天格雷茨卡也没对任何人坦白他的下一站是在慕尼黑还是巴塞罗那，事实上从他掏出代币的那刻起，他的转会闹剧在基米希心里就已经落下帷幕。然而基米希除了聪明，更要命的是还足够喜欢他，喜欢到心甘情愿扮演一个被玩弄的形象，来配合他将戏演足全套。尽管喜欢本身什么也不代表，什么也不具备，它像野草的种子，被风一吹就散得满地都是。

他需要更多的时间来观察，基米希正以一种他预料之外的方式喜欢他，这个结论来自于圣彼得堡的观光日。那天基米希没再穿国家队统一的制服——打从他差不多每日都和这件连帽外套形影不离，被格雷茨卡拍下来放上Instory调侃了一回后[1]，就换了件黑色夹克出行。  
他们刚在冬宫门口完成第一张集体照的拍摄，就嗅到了空气里越来越厚重的湿气，几分钟后，整座城市下起了稀稀落落的雨。原本组织有序的团队一下便作鸟四散，比埃尔霍夫第一个冲上大巴，生怕精心打理的发丝像盐粒一样结成块。而他俩慢悠悠在后面晃荡，都不急于找躲雨地，或是跑回车上。  
“这一次又是什么？”基米希躲开了格雷茨卡试图碰他的手，数度刻骨铭心的经验告诉他，格雷茨卡一旦要主动做出些什么，接踵而至的就多半不是好事。  
“你最喜欢的。”  
然后，格雷茨卡将自己的制服外套脱下来，盖在他身上。  
基米希的身体晃了一下，格雷茨卡以为他被脚下凸起的青石地砖绊住了，下意识要伸手去扶，结果基米希就这样顺势栽进了他怀里。他心下了然，安抚似的搂住对方的腰，距规定的离程时间还早，也许他们还能继续避开人群，找个冷清的角落做点什么。  
但基米希始终维持这个姿势不变，只是紧抱着他，久久不愿放开，像一个孩子好不容易得到心心念念的宝物。俄罗斯的冷雨滞留在发梢和呼吸间，像融化中的雪，有种令人沉迷的气质。格雷茨卡突然有些遗憾他们第一次的性过于仓促，过于情绪化，几乎什么都没有真正感受到就草草结束了，令他还想再用第二次，第三次，第无数次来弥补。

他已经忘了上一次产生这种感觉是在什么时候，基米希像是他一直暗中渴望的某种东西，类似于小时候逛商店见到的游戏机，宠物店遇到的热带鱼，都是他曾经想要而被父母婉拒的，原因是他得专心训练和上学，还要分出些空闲时间给女朋友，相比之下，那些都不是必须的。在U21梯队隔着老远打上的前几次照面里，基米希在举手投足间的几个片段还会让他想起迈尔，即使凑近看那两个人从头到脚、从内到外都谈不上有半分相似，除了冒失的英国佬外[2]没人分不清。即便如此，最初的几场比赛中他的眼睛甚至没法在基米希身上停留太久，他喜欢主动，但不喜欢暴露自己太早。

“现在时间还不晚，先看部电影？”格雷茨卡问道，说话时，那盏灯在他眼底打下朦胧的阴影，他英挺的鼻梁几乎要和暖色调的光融为一体了。基米希感觉到室内的温度又上升了一些，他摇摇头，又埋在格雷茨卡的怀里蹭了蹭，但也没给出下一步如何去做的指示。他们已经习惯了像这样先在床边温存一会儿，或者共同干些别的，精神交流的质量和肉体相比同等重要，或者更甚，这是格雷茨卡在前一场恋爱的失利中汲取到的教训。他曾经在午夜的沙发上看过一部上世纪的爱情片，那部电影没有时下商业作品里司空见惯的宏大场景、跌宕起伏的剧情，只有一男一女在没完没了地对话。那个时候坐在他身边的另有其人，那人看得哈欠连天，很快就靠着格雷茨卡的肩膀睡着了。留下他自己施展出惊人的毅力一路坚持到最后，男女主角的脸在他困倦的视网膜上逐渐化成两个跳动的点，他们接连不断的话语则在他模糊的脑海里连成一条不知通往何处的射线。

次日，格雷茨卡顶着乌黑的眼圈和一头鸟窝似的头发例行向家人汇报情况。他的父亲在电话里说，我不会要求你经常回家，儿子，不过再过几周是我和你妈的银婚纪念日，如果你那天有空，可以通过视频聚一聚。

我们都很想你，年迈的男人补充道，就连俱乐部的老家伙们也整天念叨着让你多回去见见他们的小朋友。

格雷茨卡将手机换到另一侧耳朵旁，偏头对着墙上一张深蓝色的VFL宣传画露出微笑。知道这个变幻莫测的世界上有一片土地永远在等他，是种不可言说的感受，何况那是他的起源地，一切的开始。

你有多爱我妈？他没头没脑问了一句。对面迟疑一小会，回答说非常爱，具体有多爱在电话里也形容不清楚。通话结束。

事后再想，他的父亲在无意间或许已经道出了人生的真知灼见，爱是种既不能触摸也无法被测量的物质。它是浮在空中的巴比伦塔，沉入深海的亚特兰蒂斯，站在陆地上永远看不清它的全貌。想要精确表达它就如同用躺在草地上笨拙地用手指描画那些星座和环状星云，试图勾勒出一幅幅只存在于幻想或梦境当中的远大图景。

“以前我相信月亮也有自己的心情，”他望着窗外的夜色说，“因为每过一段时间它的形状就会变。它完美无瑕的时候，总有其他一些更加吸引我的东西，而在我终于想认真观察它一回的时候，它就缺了一小块——我觉得它在故意和我闹别扭。直至今天，我连人类具体在哪一天登月都不知道，却依旧觉得它和我之间有一种难以言喻的联系。”

“1969年7月20日。”基米希无情地指出这个容易被忽视的知识盲区。

格雷茨卡立刻摆出一副见了鬼的表情：“你记这个干什么？”

“我还知道第一个登上去的人是尼尔·阿姆斯特朗和巴兹·奥尔特林……”

“嘘，让我们跳过这个话题。”他伸手捏了一把基米希的脸，止住了他准备继续列举入门科学知识的幼稚行为。他险些忘了能让他感受到自身渺小的除了足球、数学、宇宙，偶尔还有约书亚·基米希不分场合的好胜心。

而基米希出人意料地翘起嘴角，露出一个微笑。关于月亮，我也有个故事想告诉你，他说。

“被青训营选中前，我白天上学，夜晚在屋外的草坪上练习射门，而那时我的射术——坦白说很糟糕。我爸坏心眼地刺激我，说这样下去是无法成为职业运动员的，我便向他辩解，是月亮晃花了我的视线。”

“可怜的月亮。”格雷茨卡低声笑起来，又紧了紧环住对方的手臂。

“我已经悄悄向它道过歉了。”基米希理直气壮地说。

“你怎么肯定它一定会原谅你？据我了解它的脾气可不小，和某人一样。”

基米希懒得再和他斗嘴，直接礼尚往来，扭头吻住了他。

他的吻还是老样子，干燥，滚烫，像场来自沙漠的内陆风，因为途径一座名叫莱昂的热带岛屿才稍上些许氤氲的水汽，而这片绿洲将他永远留了下来。快要分开时，换成了格雷茨卡不肯放手，他牢牢扣住基米希的后脑勺，维持抱着他的姿势，就这样一同向后倒在了床上。他们就像两片受潮后的书页粘连在一起，不分你我。

他总是想要抓住些漂浮不定的东西，就连在驾驶座上也不忘将手臂伸出窗外，仿佛要将流动的风也一并抓住，这么做的后果就是常常忘记控制方向盘或油门。当格雷茨卡终于在二十岁那年众望所归地被送上一回法院后，亨特拉尔（他至今记得荷兰人那楚格峰一样高耸的颧骨，萨科森盆地般深陷下去的眼窝）警告他：“再这样下去，连你的女朋友都不敢轻易坐进你的车。”

格雷茨卡则认为这样的担心现在看来是多余的，因为在出行工具的选择上，基米希显然更偏爱只有两个轮子的类型。往往在一个赛季结束以后，他们各自骑着一辆单车，迎着夏日的风冲下山坡，谁先抵达湖畔的问题不重要，头疼的是两人裸露在外的、交缠在一块的小腿不可避免会被河边湿润的草地弄得泥点斑斑。

他会仰面躺在地上，习惯性地等待另一个人先开口说话。但即使基米希什么也不说，什么都不做，也像一簇安静燃烧的火焰。

这些植物，它们在等待下一个春天。基米希最后说道，小心地抬手，抚摸起一片在盛夏末期已呈现出枯黄迹象的草叶。难以预估的热烈，和同等分量的柔情，就这样毫无破绽地在同一个人身上结合，格雷茨卡于是带着同样的仔细拢住那只手。

慕尼黑让你变了很多。这是萨内在入住慕尼黑的第二个月后，在他身上总结的评语。

格雷茨卡将这视作一种夸奖，尽管他不清楚自己还能改变什么。随着年纪增长，他有了不止一台游戏机，喜欢的游戏和大多数同龄球员一样是FIFA。他也养过一缸鱼，结果沮丧地发现自己其实不太适合干这个，便转手送人了。

“嗯，让我想想，比如说没那么轻浮、也变稳重了，看起来确实乐意牺牲一些东西。”

因为我天生擅长给予，他笑着回答道。

不对，萨内很快否定了这点，如果你真的是给予型，马克斯当初也不至于离开你——他很爱你。而你那会只不过看上去很像在为别人着想，实际上并没有多么在乎。

他的心脏被爱这个字眼撞击得瑟缩了一下。萨内不过在说风凉话，萨内压根不了解他和迈尔，即使他所说的一切，都让格雷茨卡感到无地自容的难堪。空气中每一粒可见或不可见的漂浮物都可以作证，他只是不愿表现得像那种小说戏剧里过于不切实际的人物，心碎了就会很快死去，连并整个故事也提早收场。谁也不在意的时候一派轻松，在意起一个人后才能体会到被孤独和忧伤统治的滋味，世界打从一开始就不公平。

结束一个仿佛一生只有这么一次的吻后，他们都有些气喘吁吁了。格雷茨卡隔着柔软的睡裤抚摸起对方。他的男朋友喘息着，皱起眉头，想要自行碰触那个已经挺立的地方。而格雷茨卡一把捉住他的手腕，将他的手反扣在床上。

“你相信我么？”他一边沿着基米希颈侧的曲线一路啄吻，一边提问。

基米希不肯回答，只是艰难地转过头，看着他的眼睛。

格雷茨卡用手撑着床，略微拉开了两人的距离，有光在他们之间汹涌地流淌，它一定来自一颗遥远的、情感充沛的月亮。基米希这才发现最后一盏灯不知何时也被关上了，始作俑者已将他的裤子褪至一旁，用舌尖不紧不慢地围绕顶端打转，反反复复，不碰其他位置，仅是如此就令基米希的喘息变得急促而甜腻。

他转而慢条斯理地吮吸起柱身，避开所有敏感的部分，偶尔只用指尖轻轻拨弄两下头部，帮助透明的前液更加顺畅地滑出。快感始终被维持在最高的那个点，却迟迟找不到出口，久而久之就演变成了一种折磨。他看着基米希极力压抑着求饶的念头，原本神采奕奕的双眼蒙上了一层雾气，几乎把下唇咬出了血，都无法产生半点怜惜之情。

基米希确实羞愤得恨不能当场失去意识。他早就预料到格雷茨卡在背地里留了一手，但没想到这个人单是用口活就能把他逼至全线崩溃的地步。假如这时让他的思维可视化，就会看见一颗烤化的糖块正被拉伸成粘稠的丝线。最后等到格雷茨卡良心发现，决定让他彻底解脱的时候，他尖叫着射了好几波。

大脑一片空蒙中，他听见格雷茨卡说：

“约书亚，我爱你。”

对于格雷茨卡而言，这句话可以是个承诺，可以是个确认，也可以什么都不是，却成了他在这一刻想要表达的所有。他想对基米希全盘托出，他想把自己所有真实的、不切实际的想法都告诉他。他成了一个高个子版本的格纳布里——“把所有难题都抛给约书亚，就能得到圆满解决。”

看到那对绿色的眼睛不仅没有流露出半分轻松，原本趋向于扩散的瞳孔反而开始收紧，格雷茨卡便明白，他同样在以一种基米希预料之外的方式爱着他。四周是那么安静，只有月亮在固执地跟随他移动的影子。夜空还是那个夜空，但时光无法倒流，已经给出的吻也无法再收回。他只能继续用这种方式，把基米希绑在身边。而在过去的二十多年中，他最擅长的其中一件事，就是带着一点怀疑和一种永远无法被满足的爱沉向星河深处。

[1]联合会杯期间，格雷茨卡用Instory上传了一段基米希的跟拍小视频，并配文“有人很喜欢这件队服（Einer liebt DFB Klamotten）”  
[2]水晶宫在官网发布"5 Key Moments From Meyer's Career"一文时，误将基米希的照片当成迈尔的放了上去


End file.
